A Simple Betrayal
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: *revised* The battle of Helms Deep is over but the castle and its refugees need help. Legolas sends two human to the realm of a dying, unknown race. When the Lady of the realm finds the humans her betrayal begins.


Okay this is my first LOTR fic so go easy on me k? Well I own none of the characters cept the unfamiliar ones. So here goes. I'm going to try my best!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Niphara sat next to the cool, glistening pond, surrounded by the green beautiful trees that made up her realm. She stared into the misty water, thinking about the many things that were happening in Middle Earth. And she knew it was all because of Sauron. Having Saruman join his side and get thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai, and destroying cultures and villiages and their people. That's why her mother sent her away, to start her own realm with the few of the her kind left. They were rarely talked about and no one cared to visit her realm, it was out of the way and growing smaller and smaller. It was losing its power, as her people were becoming fewer. No one bothered to ally with them or to help them, what was the point? They would be gone soon anyway. The Faerie people, dying faster than any other culture living in Middle Earth. Her mother didn't see it fit that her daughter stay being only half elf, with only a few Faerie people left.  
  
Her pale, beautiful face was clouded with worry. More leaves were starting to fall and more sunlight was starting to shine through. Another reason why many didn't come here was because the Faerie people and sunlight didn't mix very well. Niphara tried her best to use her powers to block the sunlight and use only a substitute light source instead. It was the moonlight that gave the Faerie people their energy. It had been so long since she had even seen much energy in her people. Luckily, it had not been invaded by the Orcs or Urak-hai... not that anyone would even hear about it. They probably forgot about the Faerie people as well. She wondered if HE had forgotten about her... the only elf that she ever wasted her time on. No, wasted is not the best word. The only elf she spent her time on. Legolas.   
  
Oh how she missed him dearly. But it had been years since she had seen him and she knew he was on his own adventure. Being in the Fellowship and everything.   
  
"Niphara?" She turned to see Sira, one of her most loyal friends.  
  
"Yes, Sira?"   
  
"It's time. You should really say good-bye to her, before she leaves." Niphara nodded and stood up. She walked silently next to Sira. Niphara was going to say good-bye to her dearest daughter, Leila. She was to be taken to safety with half of the remaining Faerie population, just incase Saurman decided to take Niphara's realm. It was bound to happen, and Niphara knew that day was growing nearer. They walked through the forest part of the realm, and then reached the small kingdom. It was so beautiful and Niphara hated to think its beauty would soon be gone.   
  
"I will be sad to see you leave, Sira."  
  
Sira smiled, "I am sad to leave, but I know I must accompany Leila on this trip." Sira's smile turned to a frown, "Does she even know about her father?"  
  
"No, she does not. And as far as I'm concerned she shall not learn of it until I see fit."  
  
"I do not mean to talk against your word, but what if you never get the chance to tell Leila, or him for that matter?"  
  
"If it comes to that, then you will know. If something happens to me you have my permission to tell her. But not until then."  
  
Sira nodded and they arrived right outside the castle. Leila was waiting patiently with other Faeries. Leila was only 10 and did not quite understand why she was leaving, but knew she would be leaving her mother. Niphara could tell the air was tense and she walked towards her daughter, not letting a single hint of sadness cross her face.  
  
Niphara smiled her gentle smile at her daughter, "Now you be a good girl for Sira all right? One day you will have a realm of your own and you must be kept out of danger. Do you understand?" Leila nodded her blonde little head.  
  
"Mommy, aren't you coming?"  
  
"No, I am not. I have to stay here. You must leave now. I will see you soon, I promise." Leila ran up to Niphara and gave her a big hug. Niphara's heart broke at the sight. She wish she could have go with Leila, but knew she had to stay in her realm. She turned to Sira, "Good-bye Sira, please take good care of my daughter."  
  
"Of course. You know I always will. Good-bye dear friend." Sira hugged Niphara before turning to Leila. "Come on, the horses are waiting." Leila took Sira's hand and started walked out of the kingdom, she turned around and Niphara noticed little tears stream down the girls face. 'You have to be strong, little one.' Niphara thought, and as if hearing her thoughts, Leila's tears stopped and she turned her back toward her home.   
  
  
It had been two days since her daughter's departure and now the realm seemed even more lonely. Niphara walked through the silent forest thinking if she would ever see any other creature that inhabited Middle Earth.  
  
"My queen! My queen!" Niphara turned around sharply.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"   
  
Her servant quickly replied, "There are two children lost on the out skirts of our realm."  
  
Niphara's face looked alarmed, "Two children? Alone?" The servant nodded. "Who saw them?"   
  
"I did, through the trees." Niphara nodded and did a sharp whistle. A brilliantly white horse came galloping out of the trees.   
  
"Go back to the castle. I will take care of this." Niphara turned away and galloped through the forest, on the back of her horse. She quickly arrived outside of the realm, into the sunlight. She saw the two children, and immediatley knew them as human. "Are you two lost?" The children, startled looked up at her. They gaped at her long blonde hair, pointed ears, and remarkable beauty. They nodded. "Where did you come from?"  
  
The older of the children replied, "There was a battle at Helms Deep. We rode off and got lost. Please help us. We are so very hungry and scared."   
  
"I will take you back to my kingdom. My name is Niphara and luckily, you both got lost outside of my realm. I am the queen of Faeries. Come and get on my horse." Niphara gracefully got off her own horse and helped the children onto the back of the horse. She led the horse into the forest, and then into her own realm. "How exactly did you manage to come all the way out here? No one has been out here in years."  
  
The younger child replied, "We were actually sent here. The battle was awful, so many ugly creatures attacking our castle, and we only had 300 men and young lads to fight. And an elf and a dwarf. And then about 1,000-2,000 elves showed up to fight alongside us. It was incredible! We were losing horribly, and the monsters were outnumbering us still, until the wizard named Gandalf the White came along with so many men from Rohon. Thousands! Luckily, it evened out our numbers and we had won! We actually won! It was so wonderful! But scary, the monsters almost broke into the caves where my sister and I, along with the other women and children, were in hiding. Thank goodness for the late arrival of those men." The children went on and on to tell Niphara of the battle, and she smiled, mused slightly at how the little girls took great delight in telling her about it all.  
  
The eldest went on, "We needed help, to re-build our castle and more people to help defend it incase the monsters returned. So the one elf, named Legolas told us to come here. He said that we would find help and to bring them back to Helms Deep."  
  
Niphara's eyes widened, "Did I hear you correctly? You said Legolas?" The girls nodded.   
  
The younger one added, "King Theodon said it was ridiculous because he said there was nothing out here. But I suppose he was wrong because we found you. Well, you found us."  
  
"And I thought Legolas had forgotten this place even exisited. Or me for that matter!" Soon, they reached the small kingdom. "Well, this is where the Faerie people live. See, not many know this place exisits because there are so very few of us. Come, I will get you food and new clothes. Tell me, how bad is the damage?"  
  
The little girl replied, "Awful! The monsters blew up parts of our walls! It's a terrible sight! And so many lives were lost, both human and elf." The girls looked around at the castle and stared, in amazement at its beauty. "IF you're a Faerie then how come we have never heard about you? And why don't you have wings? And why do you look like the elves?"  
  
Niphara smiled, "Well, there aren't many of us, and we are so far away from the other cultures as well. We do have wings, little one. But we don't show them off often because we would be almost too recognizable. And we are very similar to elves. But of course there are differences. We possess magic and powers. We can heal the wounded very quickly and cast spells on our enemies as well. However, unlike the elves, we aren't as great with a bow and arrow. You have never heard about me, because our stories were lost many generations ago, or at least with Man. But since you were lucky enough to arrive outside of my realm, you can hear and tell your own stories. Maybe bring the Faerie legend alive once again."   
  
The older one replied, "Oh yes! That would be wonderful! You look so young, do you have any children?"   
  
Niphara nodded, a sad look on her face. "Yes, she is very young. 10 years of age. Unfortunately, I had to send her away with half of the remaining Faerie population, to keep her out of danger. Oh and I am much, much older than I look."   
  
"How old?" The young child asked.  
  
"Ever hear of the Elfvn queen, Galadriel?" The children nodded. "Well, I am the same age as her own son. Who is well over 3,000 years old." The children's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! You look maybe as old as her grand-daughter!" The older one said.  
  
Niphara let out a soft laugh, "Well, that's another difference between Faerie people and elves. We age twice as slowly, physically anyway. But we are still very much immortal. And I will age, looks wise, faster than most of my people because I am half elf and half faerie." Niphara led the children down the corridors and into a small, lovely room. "You will be bathed and clothed in here. Glifinial will do that. Oh by the way, what are your names?"  
  
The older one said, "I'm Ella, and this is my little sister Adele."  
  
"Well, in that case, it is very nice to meet you both. I am Queen Niphara. But you don't have to call me Queen Niphara, you are my guests for tonight. Have fun you two." Niphara looked up at Glifinial and said, "Take good care of our guests. I'm sure they shouldn't be a problem."   
  
Ella said, "Wait. You said you were only half faerie. How is that possible?"  
  
"My mother is an elf and lives in Lothorien and my father is faerie. He however, is dead. Now, I will see you two soon." And with that Niphara closed the door and left the two children with Glifinial. She walked back down the corridors to speak to her armies. She was going to have to get them ready for departure.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know it was very short but it was mainly an introduction. I am sort of worried about how you all will respond to this because I haven't written a fic for LOTR before so if something seems a little off don't get too uppity about it alright? I'm just trying my best! :-) thanks! 


End file.
